


Lyhyt Laattaoja

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Tuntematon sotilas, Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Hospitals, Light Angst, Multi, olen emo
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Riitaoja ja Määttä istuvat hiljaa sairaalan odotushuoneessa.





	Lyhyt Laattaoja

**Author's Note:**

> En tiiä mitä tää on, kirjotin kesken ruotsintunnin. Laattaoja vaan saa mut emoks ja itkemää, että. Haluisin ehkä tehä tästä sarjan. Ehkä.

Riitaoja tunsi Määtän tärisevän kätensä alla tukahdetusta kärsimättömyydestä. Hänen teki mieli laskea kätensä Määtän polvelle pitääkseen sitä pomppimasta häiritsevästi ylös ja alas, mutta tunsi Määtän hermostuneisuuden jo sen verran hyvin että tiesi sen todennäköisesti pahentavan asiaa. Niinpä hän tyytyi puristamaan Määtän olkapäätä tiukemmin toivoen tuovansa jonkinlaista tukea, vaikkei hänellä itselläänkään ollut itku kaukana.

Sairaalan odotusaula tuntui hiljaiselta, vaikkei se tyhjä ollutkaan. Vanhempi rouva kaitsi kahta kouluikäistä lasta jotka lukivat ikivanhoja Aku Ankkoja, Riitaojaa muutamaa vuotta nuorempi nainen tuijotti hiljaa puhelintaan, ja vanha pariskunta puhui matalalla äänellä toisella puolen aulaa. Silti Riitaojasta tuntui että oli liian hiljaista. Määttä ei ollut sanonut mitään sen jälkeen kun oli käynnistänyt auton, Riitaojan kädet olivat tärisseet niin paljon ettei hän voinut ajaa ja Määttä oli puristanut rattia rystyset valkeina. Hän olisi halunnut Määtän sanovan jotain, lupaavan Riitaojalle että kaikki kääntyisi hyvin, mutta Määttä ei ollut heistä se joka puhui. Lahtinen oli.

Puhelusta alkoi olla jo lähemmäs viittä tuntia. Riitaoja oli ollut vaihtamassa lakanoita kun puhelin oli soinut. Siinä ei ollut mitään ihmeellistä, Riitaoja oli melko hyvä pitämään puhelimensa ääniä päällä, mutta ruudussa oli välkkynyt Lahtisen nimi ja Määtän ottama kuva Lahtisesta ja Riitaojasta poseeraamassa valkovuokkoniityllä viime keväänä. Riitaoja tiesi Lahtisen olevan Helsingissä mielenosoituksessa, ja että Lahtinen olisi siellä vielä monta tuntia. Riitaoja ja Määttä olisivat sielä myös jos voisivat, mutta Riitaojalla olisi päivemmällä hammaslääkäri, ja Määttä oli lupautunut auttamaan Hietasta ja Koskelaa muutossa. Mutta mikä oli lähettänyt syöksykierteeseen oli ollut tuntematon nuoren naisen ääni joka oli pyytänyt puhelimeen Risto Riitaojaa ja kertonut Yrjö Lahtisen olevat sairaalassa ja että hänen toivottaisiin saapuvan sinne hetimmiten. 

Sen jälkeiset tapahtumat olivat yhtä sumua. Jotenkin Riitaoja oli soittanut Määtälle, joka oli tullut hakemaan hänet vanhalla fordillaan jota Lahtinen, joka ei ymmärtänyt miksi heillä oli oltava kaksi autoa, vihasi. Määttä ei ollut sanonut mitään, eikä Riitaojakaan ollut yrittänyt keskustelua väsätä. Lakanat olivat jääneet sinne keskelle makuuhuoneen lattiaa. Pölyyntyisivät.

Riitaojaa melkein nauratti prioriteettinsa. Lahtinen oli meinannut lentänyt tuulilasin läpi ja täällä hän mietti pölyisiä lakanoita. Kai hänen kasvonsa olivat jotenkin muuttuivat, sillä hän tunsi Määtän käden polvellaan. Se oli Määtän tapa sanoa ettei Riitaoja ollut yksin.

 

Riitaoja ei tiennyt kuinka kauan aikaa kesti ennen kuin hänen nimeään kysyttiin, ja hän pomppasi Määtän kanssa yhtä aikaa pystyyn. Määttä tarttui häntä kädestä, mutta hän itse tunsi olevansa jossakin ulkona kehostaan, lääkärin puhe valuen kuin hiekka toisesta korvastaan sisään ja toisesta ulos. Ainoa asia johon hän kykeni keskittymään oli Määtän käsi joka puristi hänen kättään, ja Määtän hiljainen ääni jonka sanoista hän ei kuitenkaan saanut selvää. Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa Riitaoja loikkisi seinillä kun Määttä oli itse ottanut hänen kädestään kiinni, Määttä harvoin näytti kaipaustaan kosketukseen. Mutta nyt Riitaoja ei voinut muuta kuin puristaa Määtän kättä ja yrittää pysyä pystyssä.

Heidät päästettiin sairaalahuoneeseen, Riitaojan sydämentykytyksen lisäksi hän kuuli vain koneiden tasaisen piipityksen, ennen kuin näki Lahtisen.

Lahtinen näytti kamalalta. Toinen auto oli kaahannut liukkaiden teiden takia päin Lahtista, he kaikki saattoivat vain kiittää onneaan että Lahtisella oli ollut turvavyö. Silti, hänen kasvoissaan oli monta tikkiä lasinsirpaleiden jäljiltä, toinen silmä oli mustana ja vasen käsi oli kipsissä. 

Riitaojan teki mieli itkeä onnesta. Lahtinen oli hengissä. Lahtinen oli ilmeisesti myös hereillä.

“Perkele.”

Mättä Riitaojan vierellä naurahti, ja Riitaoja itsekin tunsi onnellisuuden kuplivan sisällään. He olivat kunnossa.


End file.
